


Just One More Time Stiles

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Derek and Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, I have no idea of to tag this, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Sad Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. This wasn’t how their story was supposed to end. It couldn't end before it ever started, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Time Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, so I'm still paying off my sins to my friends Venom and Cruelty, they gave me this to work with; dead Stiles, desperate Derek, and I went the wrong way about it because I used something I scribbled once long ago just as an idea. I had 15minutes to write this so don’t be too hard on me okay.

 

What had dragged him to the clinic was something Derek couldn’t describe without sounding like he had lost his sanity, but the only way to describe it was like having a string around your heart and that string was being yanked and pulled until he had no other choice than to follow it; and Derek had followed it even when the pull felt like it was growing weaker and weaker by the minute, the dread he felt as the guiding force began to flicker, still that strange guiding force took him over to the animal clinic.

 

Derek Hale entered the building without much thought about what he might find, he followed the sounds of beating hearts hiding behind the door to the room where his Beta had been pushed down into icy-water; Isaac would always be his beta even if Derek was no longer an Alpha.

 

Derek entered the room and paused by the door looking over at Scott and Allison who were standing in the furthest corner of the room, both sobbing into their blankets and shivering visibly while Lydia stands at some distance from the two wringing her hands and mumbling something about minutes and brain damage, and the right choice, and his Beta is passing nervously back and forth by the back door of the room as if struggling to decide whether he should stay or go. ****And Deaton, well Deaton is on his knees on the floor with a lifeless body laid out in front of him. Derek can’t even recognize the lifeless figure, at least for now he is blind to the figure. Deaton hides his face behind his broad hands and there is a stench of despair rushing from the man that had taken the young Scott McCall under his wing, ****his shirt is soaked and when he finally looks up at Derek and there is a look of defeat and failure in the dark eyes it is a look Derek does not want to see.

`I-I tried Derek,´ Deaton says his voice small and shaking just like the broad body did, `CPR. I tried Derek. I tried.´

 

 

 

Derek looks at the needles scattered on the floor, discarded like the useless trash they were, before his gazes moves over to the body that has been dumped down on the soaking floor. And it takes several minutes before it dawns on Derek that he knows this lifeless boy.

`I was wrong. She wasn't, the bond wasn't strong enough. I was wrong. Oh, God, I was wrong.´ Deaton keeps talking, keeps spewing words that hold no meaning for the skin that had been so pale and fine had lost its warmth and held now a bluish tint to it. The fine lips that had once been pink and always moving were blue and unmoving, parted in the familiar way they were when the boy slept peacefully but air did not pass through the open gates telling the werewolf that the human was not sleeping. ****The familiar heartbeat was lost and silent the silence was as loud as the screams of his family had been when they burned alive.

 

Derek crumbled to his knees and reached out for the body that was too cold to the touch, the body and skin made unfamiliar now by the lack of warmth only life can create. The fabrics that had once been covering the pale chest had been cut and pulled to the sides revealing the pale expanse of skin, the unmoving surface sent another sharp sense of agony to rip through Derek’s heart.

 

`Don’t. ´ Derek croaks out, hands gently touching the face of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His brain tells him that Stiles is cold, and he knows that Stiles hates the cold and so Derek tries to rub some warmth into the thin body.

 

`Don’t´ Derek repeats when none of his warmth seeps into the pale skin, he pulls the body that feels so heavy against him and rubs and rubs his hands over the pale skin and begs, `Please, don’t be dead.´

 

`It’s too late, ´ Deaton says, he sounds as broken as Derek feels, `He’s been gone for over fifteen-minutes.´

 

`No.´ Derek growls, eyes flashing blue as he pulls the boy closer to his body and holds him tightly the way Derek had dreamt of doing for far too long, but in those thoughts and dreams Stiles’ arms wrapped around him and those beautiful lips were pink with life and hungry for sweet kisses, `No.´

 

`Derek, ´ Scott breathes out, between sobs as Derek tries to stand with Stiles in his arms, but the floor is slippery and the sudden increase in Stiles weight makes it difficult to rise, `He’s gone. He’s gone.´

 

`No. No. Nope he’s not.´ Derek says as he gets up, he needs to get the boy away from the coldness the smell of death. He needs to take him somewhere safe, somewhere where he can’t die. He carries the boy like a young bride out of the room, Scott still too weak to fight him. And Deaton would never dare to stop Derek not when he is but inches away from falling off the edge.

 

When the cold air and the whispering wind greeted Derek the werewolf took off running with the body that felt unfamiliar in his arms. ****Derek runs and runs pleading and begging for the once so animated youth to come back, to come back to him.

 

Derek runs towards the Stilinski house, because it is a safe place a place that smells of Stiles, it’s a shelter Derek has used with permission and without.

 

 Climbing up and into Stiles bedroom isn’t an easy thing with Stiles so limp in his arms, but Derek manages it none the less because he needs to get Stiles changed into dry clothes and warmed up, Stiles is human and the cold is deadly for humans.

 

Derek undressed the body with gentle hands and soft touches. With great care the werewolf began to dry the long limbed body, the soft towel smelled of Stiles like the boy had used it several times to dry his pale skin, and the scent attached to the towel was rubbing off on the fine slender body that had begun to reek of death.  

 

`I remember the first time I saw you,´ Derek tells Stiles as he starts to dress the body, `I’m sure you don’t remember it, you were only four at the time, all chubby cheeks and freckled nose and sunburned skin.´ Derek laid down next to the body that was now dressed in a pair of clothes that reeked of Stiles Stilinski, clothes Stiles had probably dumped on the floor the night before.

 

`I thought you were the most adorable kid I had ever seen, you were eating a large piece of watermelon getting your face and hands and shirt all sticky but it only seemed to make you that much more happier.´ ****Derek breathes in the scent of the boy he had grown so very attached too, the boy who had saved his life more than once, the human boy that shouldn’t be so silent and still.

 

`You caught me watching you, which really wasn’t that much of a shock considering how I was standing right there for the whole world to see´ Derek laughed into the soft hair that had grown-out during the summer months when Stiles had been too ensnarled by the search for Erica and Boyd. Stiles had spent more hours with Derek than what he had done with Scott that summer, and Derek had thought he would hate having Stiles constantly around, but it turned out to be the best hours of his life; he loved having Stiles scent around all the time, he grown to love the lack of silence Stiles brought with him, Derek would allow Stiles to nap or rest on his bed and that was something he didn’t even allow his Beta to do.

 

Derek laced his fingers with Stiles, he had always been amazed by the strength in those slender hands, `You smelled of watermelon, happiness, your mothers perfume and home; you smelled like home Stiles, and all I wanted to do was keep you for myself.´ Derek shifts slightly and with one arm pulls the body closer, `You still smell like home to me Stiles, that’s why I can’t stay away from you because you make me feel safe.´

 

` I was standing there, and you caught me watching you,´ Derek knew that if teenager in his arms had ever caught Derek looking at him the way young Derek had, then the word creep or stalker would have slipped past the bow-shaped lips, the thought made Derek smile just a little because he had indeed spent many-a—hour watching Stiles Stilinski without the boy knowing it; his so-called-stalking was caused by the need to make sure Stiles remained safe, this need had been born when they were chasing an unknown Alpha that turned out to be Derek’s own uncle, this need to watch-over Stiles continued with the Kanima and then the Alpha-pack as well as the virgin-killings that had Derek on edge because Stiles was just that a virgin.

 

` But you saw me, and you walked away from your mother who was reading a book, she was so beautiful Stiles just like you.´ Derek hated the fact that Stiles had lost his mother, Derek hated the fact that he could never tell the woman how beautiful she was and what an amazing kid she had created; Derek hated the fact that he would never be able to speak with Sheriff Stilinski without the man looking at him like someone who could not be trusted around the man’s only child. Derek nuzzled the soft hair that was still so damp, `Here, you said as you walked up to me, holding out a piece of watermelon, while wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen.´

 

`I took the watermelon I ate it, even if I hated watermelons. I continued eating it because it made you smile even brighter.´ the silence was sinking in, whispering into Derek’s bones that he would never see the almost comical way with which Stiles smiled, the silence was whispering to Derek that he would never hear the strong beat of the human heart; the beat that had kept him calm in the pool of water where he could have died, the beat that had made him believe that the two of them would get out of any sticky situation, the beat that calmed him when he felt like everything was caving in on him.

 

`I’d eat a thousand watermelons if you’d just come back to me, just one more time Stiles, just come back to me one last time.´ Derek cried into the soft hair of the boy he had grown to love, the boy who could have ran away from everything but staid because his heart was too good for the world where monsters prowled and kindness was often seen as weakness, `I love you. I love you Stiles, please just come back. Just come back one more time for me.´   

 


End file.
